


The Story of How Johnny Gat and The Boss Fell in Love.

by sherloki369



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Boss being a piss baby, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, F/M sex, Falling In Love, Friendship, Healing loss, Little bit of blood, Made Up History, Saints Row IV, attempted humor, tragic past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1997313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherloki369/pseuds/sherloki369
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title explains most of the plot, takes just after saving Gat, smut early on and badly attempted throughout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

After I had helped Johnny escape from the Zin ship we drank, all of us the old Saints and the new. We told stories of Johnny's awesomeness; his legend grew more impressive every time we retold the stories. Matt was really interested the stories, they must have interested him more than Nyte Blayde had. He had been sat rapt listening to every word, since his vampire show wasn't on anymore he needed a new hero and it seemed like Gat was going to be the subject. 

I had been sat on the arm of the sofa next to Johnny, listening to him retelling his legend to the new kids and sometimes butting in to make the jokes funnier. He glossed over the nastier bits, missed out some of the deaths, and he didn't talk about the mental scars, he told the story of the Saints like one of the films based on us, focusing on the good and great, not the nightmares and emotional trauma.

After a night of stories we were all tired, Johnny was almost sleep when I helped him to bed, the day had been a long one. Even if he would never admit it, it had made him weak, we had all been ill after leaving the simulation, but none of us had been in there that long. It seemed the longer you stayed in the simulation the sicker you got, Gat was the only exception. Gat was only now feeling the effects, long after the adrenaline had worn off; even then he was only tired it was damn impressive. Johnny managed to take down 50 Zin before I got to him, I'd been falling over like a drunk newborn giraffe when I got out, I'll be forever thankful that Johnny never saw that.  
I showed him to the spare bunks, and I was about to leave when I heard a noise, a small gasp for air, it was his subtle way of saying he was in pain, his pride wouldn't let him actually ask for help.  
I sat on the floor next to his bunk, he took off his shades, finally looked into my eyes and whispered "Don't leave me; I don't want to wake up to find this is all a trick played out by those sick motherfuckers."

I couldn't leave him after that, I laid down on the bunk next to him and wrapped my arms around his chest, holding him close and hoping the body heat would help him feel better. Johnny rested against me, his head on my chest listening to my heart beat. Gat had always been protective of me, since the day I joined the Saints he looked after me, keeping me alive. Now it was my turn to look after him, nurse his wounds.  
"I was hoping you'd say that. I've missed you so much Johnny. I grieved for you for seven years; I even have your autograph tattooed on my back in memory! It was so hard without you.  
Getting out of bed was too much to handle some days, but I had to do it, I had to keep being the fearless leader the crew needs. The gang needed me to be the example of how to carry on no matter what happens to you, every wound I've ever had was less painful then losing you was."  
Johnny snored in reply; he'd fallen asleep in the middle of my little speech.  
I laughed lightly, 'stupid fucker' I fondly whispered. 

I traced his tattoo on his arm; his fleur -de-saint had faded a lot over the years. Scars covered his arm from gun shots, knife wounds, and many near misses from everything else in between. I'd been there patching up most of these wounds up, and Johnny had fixed mine up in return. We promised each other we'd look after the other years ago; we had patched each other up ever since, fixing each other in any way we knew how. I'd failed in protecting him three times now, first time was letting him get shot in the knee, and then distracting him so he could get stabbed after Aisha die and the last time was when l had let him be taken by fucking aliens. Leaving him alone on that plane was the worst mistake I've ever made; it had left a wound in my heart that was like an infected sore after all these years. Sleeping next to Johnny kind-of helped to heal that old infected wound that his death had left.

I couldn't help but think but how damaged Johnny still was over Aisha's death. Johnny had relived her death for the past seven years since the plane, failed to save her every day, and watched her die so many times. He most likely felt the same about Aisha's death the same way I felt about his, we had both failed to save someone we loved, and then had to carry on, take revenge, and move on, like nothing had happened for the sake of the gang. We both had felt nothing but failure, shame, and loneliness afterwards, years had passed since the damaged had been dealt, but the pain hadn't lessened.  
Johnny would die to protect any of the Saints, and not being able to save her destroyed him. I was always jealous of those two Johnny may be a psychotic idiot, but he loved her, with all his heart. I wanted Johnny for myself but he never could be, Johnny belonged to Aisha. I wanted to protect him from the horrible memory that plagued his thoughts do something to help him forget the pain. My heart broke more the more I thought about it, I wanted to leave him to sleep alone but my sense of loyalty kept me next to him. I fell into a restless sleep, no dreams or nightmares just endless blackness stretching ahead of me for miles.

I almost jumped out of my skin when a hand gripped my waist, opening my eyes I saw Johnny clinging on to me. His slicked back hair was out of place, he had dark rings around his eyes, at least his shades will hide those, and he generally looked like he had gone through hell. Johnny pulls me closer, resting his head on my shoulder and started muttering about wanting freckle bitches. I smoothed his hair back into place, wrapped my arms around his chest once more, and rested my head on that little piece of skin showing out of his suit. Once Johnny had settled again I fell asleep. I woke up in Johnny’s arms; sleeping in his bunk had reminded me that it was all real. For the first night in 7 years I didn’t have nightmares, I had best friend back and I wouldn’t let that idiot get himself killed again. Just the thought of losing him again made me cling on his spacesuit tighter; I buried my head in his chest and listened to the heart beat. The regular thumping of his heart calmed me down, its steady beat always reminding me that Johnny was alive and not in the land of the dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Johnny snored loudly, until a loud bang from the corridor woke him up, he instantly sat up and looked towards the sound. I jumped out of the bed before Johnny worked out what was happening, I ran to the door and grabbed the closest weapon I could find, a pool cue. I hid in the dark behind the sofa in the common room, I heard Johnny sneak behind the other sofa, our eyes met for a moment and we knew the plan instantly.   
I jumped out first, smacked the unknown enemy to the floor with the butt of the cue and held them to ground with the pool cue under their chin, keeping them still. Johnny grabbed them by the sides of their head ready to snap their neck; he only stopped when he saw the look on my face. I started laughing loudly and Johnny released his hold on the person.  
Matt Miller was currently being held to the floor by my weight, knees pressed into his arms holding them still, a pool cue holding his head still. His face was a picture of complete terror; his eyes were watering and wide open. He let out a sob as we relaxed and let him go, "Matt don't sneak around like that. There are trained killers on this ship!" I warned him.  
"I wasn't sneaking, its 3pm! Everyone else thought you two were either just ignoring us or dead. I just dropped a computer screen Kinzie wanted bringing up, I didn't think I'd be beaten up for following orders, and now she is going to kill me for breaking her stuff." Matt exploded the words, we almost couldn't understand him, his accent got a lot thicker when he was stressed.   
'You're following orders! Fuck now I am scared. Wait you're following Kinzie's orders?' I joked as I got off him and helped him to his feet; I noticed the computer laying broken on the floor. There wasn't a hope in hell of fixing that, the backing had come free and the screen was shattered. I picked it up, pulled on a few bits of the loose tech, like I knew what I was doing.   
'Yes I was, you had disappeared and we didn't know what to do. So Kinzie wanted do some of things she wouldn't have a chance to do otherwise. She has had me replacing the hardwear we'd run into the ground,' Matt grumpy replied. As Matt was dusting himself off, I gave him the screen, he was inspecting the damage.   
'Well that is going to be difficult to replace' Johnny joked. Matt looked pissed off, the angry red mark around his neck started to grow into a bruise and his hair was messed up from Johnny's hold.   
'You two are so damn busy doing whatever in there that you forget that we need you too now! You can't disappear for hours without warning, there's so few of us left now, we need to know you are safe' he shouted at us, he covered his mouth when he realized what he'd said.  
Me and Johnny looked at each other both of us surprised at Matt's outburst.

'Matt we were asleep in the bunk room, it wasn't like we're hiding from everyone', I explained softly.  
'Matt we both just got our best friends back; of course we'll want to be alone for a while.' Johnny explained in a calm voice. Johnny saw a threat in Matt for some reason; he squared his shoulders, stood up straighter, and crossed his arms over his chest in defence.   
I stood between them ready to hold one of them back; normally I'd have my back to Johnny, on his side. This time he needed to see that Matt wasn't going to try anything stupid, like try to fight him. Johnny always got in fights back in the day, and I'd always be the one to break them up, one way or another.  
'You are the Boss and second in command, you need to be leaders. We need to have you there to give us hope, after the shit you two have been through surviving space should be easy.' Matt carried on shouting at us.   
I put one of my hands on each of their chests, holding them back from each other. Johnny wasn't angry, but annoyed at this little kid have a go at him, his heart was beating normally if a little fast. Matt's heart was beating faster and it was a little erratic.

'Johnny, he is just a kid. Matt give us one night to be humans and not heroes, I've been running the Saints for years and been President for the past five. I think one night reliving my carefree youth is aloud, being responsible for the last of humanity is damn stressful.' I ended tiredly.  
Matt stared dumbly at me, he had realized that he thought of me as hero, and now the magic was broken. Maybe not a hero but certainly superhuman, after what I did to him and the syndicate I can see why.   
After everything I've done and survived, I'm not sure I'd be classed as a normal human anymore. The superhuman was now just a person who was carrying the weight of the world on their shoulders, and was struggling with the stress of it all. Johnny put his arms around my shoulders and pulled me to his chest, I rested my head in the crook of his neck. Johnny kept staring at Matt as he comforted me, probably scarring the shit out of the kid.  
'I'm sorry Boss,' Matt whispered in a barely audible voice. I nodded at Johnny to let me go, and I turned to Matt, he was staring at the floor. I walked over to him; he didn't dare look up to meet my eyes.  
I wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging him tight and whispering in his ear, 'Matt don't put people on pedestals, I'm not the person my ego makes you think I am. If we find a space bar I'll buy you drink, or three now you’re legal, I'm sorry kiddo. I'm only human.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning badly written smut a head.

'I'm not the person my ego makes you think I am, damn did you steal that from somewhere?' Johnny joked when Matt left.   
'Fuck you Gat, that's a Boss original,' I fired back. Johnny laughed whole heartily, I hadn't heard that laugh in years and it gave me pangs of nostalgia for good times long past.  
'I'm too harsh on that kid, he's been through a lot,' changing the tone of conversation, 'I almost killed him in Steelport, I've punched him to the ground for disagreeing with me and we both just beat the shit out of him.   
He turned his life around got a decent life, working for MI6 and he still ended up doing working for me. He's a good kid really and I wish he had a normal life; gang life never suited him well. He is too skinny for our life.' I explained to Johnny.

'If he did have a normal life he would be dead now. We all could have chosen a different path and where would we be? Dead.' Johnny attempted to reassure me, he was never as good as he thought he was.  
'That street, that's what started all this off, that fight between the gangs, were Julius and Troy saved my ass. I got caught in the middle of a battle and survived, that's when I got picked up. I could have walked another way home that night; I didn't have to go that way. I could have gone to my girls place, could have stayed longer at the bar, and everything would be different. There are a lot of people who might still be alive if I hadn't joined the Saints.' I always got a bit carried away when someone mentions 'what ifs'.

'There are also a lot of people who would be dead, me for one.' Johnny answered back.  
'Maybe, or you could be alive with Aisha, and 7 billion people would be too.' I softly said.  
'I don't know there is a lot of ‘what ifs’ surrounding my life. I can't change the past no matter how much I want to, being the Boss is my path now and that's all there is to it,' I carried on.  
Johnny saw the doubts on my face as I looked down at the ground, 'Boss you're the leader of the Saints and President of the US. You are our leader, and we wouldn't have followed you this far if you weren't a good leader.' Johnny reassured me, and he hugged me again.  
'I'm not doubting my leadership; I'm doubting my life decisions. I'm an awesome leader.' I tried to sound convincing but failed.  
'What did you mean about me and Aisha?', the pain in his voice when he said her name made me wince, or it may have been that he picked up on that bit of information I let slip.  
'Well I was thinking that you'll be missing Aisha, and if I could change anything about our situation, I'd give you two more time together.' I quietly explained.  
'Really? You'd do that for me? I'm not sure I'd do that for me. Sure I loved her once, but times have changed and seeing her died so many times have kinda ruined my memories of her. I don't have happy memories of Aisha any more, Zinyak made damn sure of that. I do have happy memories of you though, while I was in that computer every time I was hoping you'd jump in and help me. You did eventually, you pulled me out of that hell and I can never thank you enough.' Johnny lent his head on my shoulder, while saying this. I grabbed his hand, squeezing tightly, and lent my head on his.

Johnny stood up held a hand out to me, his mood dramatically better, smugly asked me, 'Well Madame President, we might as well try to make up for all this lost time.'  
I took his hand and replied, 'Only if you explain to the kids why you're making Mummy scream.' Ever since I became the Boss me and Gat joked that the gang was our kids, we raised them, showed them how to survive, and gave them everything we could.  
I winked at Johnny making him laugh, 'The kids will have learn to mind their own fucking business.' I gave a bark of laughter as Johnny grasped my hip and pull me closer. He lead me back to the bunk room, after carving a note on the door with his knife, 'Gat and Boss are in here DO NOT DISTURB.' I laughed as we walked in and Johnny smiled back as he ran his fingers through my hair, I leant into his touch.

Once the door had closed and locked it's self I pulled Johnny closer, 'I've wanted to do this for ages.'   
I kissed him deeply, and as he kissed me back we started to dance, as well as we could in the small space (and with Gat's lack of dancing talent). His hands wrapped around my waist, fingers rubbing up and down my spine through the suit, the soothing action made me putty in his hands. As I relaxed against him he held me up, it seemed almost like a metaphor for how he’d looked after me all these years.

He wrapped himself around me tighter, head buried in the crook of my neck. Johnny nibbled on my soft skin turning it red and bruised, the angry mark grew into a lovebite, well someone might question that. Every time his teeth closed in on my flesh I gasped, my hands found their way to his shoulders and I gripped hard probably leaving marks in his skin. As we slowly danced swaying to music we could only hear in our heads, we’ve never danced before I thought, never had time before always too busy with taking over the world.

Moving upwards my fingers found a home in the hair at the nape of Gat's neck, slowly I moved my hands a little higher into the longer hair at the back of his head; I pulled him closer to me and kissed him hard. I moved down his neck, kissing a path to his collarbone we danced quicker, somehow managing to stay in synch. As our dancing reached the climax, we spun and I dipped Johnny. The look on his face when he realised was gold, the shocked expression made me giggle.  
'I should complain, but the fact that you're holding me with arm one is impressive,' Gat laughed. I kissed him deeply as I tried to stop laughing; I laid Johnny on the floor and straddled him. Lying down on his chest, I pressed myself as close as I could to him, trying to be as close as possible even with our suits in the way I didn’t want to be any farther away than necessary.

'You should be impressed; there is a lot I can do.' I attempted to do a sexy voice, it made me laugh again. Johnny looked up at me through his shades, it was the same look you'd give a puppy that just some adorably stupid.  
'Having you laid across me trying to be sexy is something I didn't think would happen today. But the view isn't half bad,' came his smug voice. I looked down, noticing that my boobs would look amazing from his point of view. The suit did beautiful things for my cleavage and figure.  
'I knew you were a boobs guy,' I replied  
'Only if there yours,' He honestly answered.

One of his huge hands cupped my boobs through the suit, pressure of those strong hands against my skin was divine, his thumb rubbed against the exposed skin of my cleavage. His other hand found mine, the fingers threaded themselves through mine, I rubbed my thumb over the scars on his hands.  
With my free hand I moved to unzip his suit, kissing down his chest as I went. As more flesh was exposed my exploration got more adventurous, I ran one of my nails around his nipple making him gasp and lift up into me. I carried on down his chest, feeling the shape of the well-toned muscles, stopping just above his cock.  
'You fucking tease.' Johnny groaned, a silent grin was my only reply.  
I moved back up to his mouth, as I got within kissing distance Johnny flipped me on to my back. Gat sat between my thighs, staring down at me through his shades which I took off, and put them on the bed out of reach. Gat grinded his hard cock against my crotch, the thick material of the suit made the friction feel so much harder and hotter.

Johnny's hands found the zip on my suit, pulling it lower; his hands caressed the soft skin of my stomach. He traced my tattoos and scars with his lips, kissing each scar carefully. Every kiss reminded me of how I got the scar; memories of us fighting side by side flooded my brain.  
When my suit was fully unzipped, Johnny slid one of those powerful hands into my underwear. The contact made me groan, it had been too long since I'd fucked anyone, I was starved of contact. Johnny's fingers circled my clit, putting pressure on in just the right place, I felt like I was being played like a violin. Once Johnny had me gasping for air, crying out his name and almost falling over the edge, he slid a finger inside. He quickly added another, I was dripping wet and it didn't take long for me to cum. All it took was couple of presses on that special spot and I collapsed on to the floor, out of breath and seeing stars.

'Damn you are good at that. I can't even get myself off like that, you've got magic fingers boy.' I chuckled at myself, as Gat sat down between my legs and held me close.  
'You're not finished yet Boss.' Johnny thrust his hips up against mine; I gave a weak groan in reply.  
'Give me a second, I feel about 300 years old right now, let me recover first.' I sleepily replied. Johnny removed his fingers from my cunt, and stuck them in his mouth. I watched as he did, his tongue slowly licked up his index finger, Johnny groaned as my taste hit his tongue; he then slid his whole finger in his mouth. I couldn't take my eyes off him as he did, I was right where he wanted and he pressed his middle finger against my lips. My lips opened on reflex, I sucked his finger deeper into my mouth.  
'As hot as this is, if someone doesn't get her lips or cunt around my dick I'll explode.' Johnny groaned.  
'Oh, really? Well if anything that makes me want to tease you more.' I whispered in his ear. I quickly knocked him onto his back, and I stood up on wobbly legs. I slid the suit off, taking my time, when my suit fell to the floor I sat on Johnny's lap. He reached for my hips, his fingers rubbing circles on my skin as I undressed him. I kissed any skin I could get close to, when I got reached the skin above his heart I nibbled and sucked a bruise into his skin. I carried on lower, nibbling on the ridges of muscle on his stomach.

After finally getting Gat's suit off, we moved to the bed after I’d put Johnny’s shades on the shelf next to my bed, Johnny roughly pulled me onto his now naked lap. I smirked as I worked out his game; the nice soft foreplay was over it was time for the real shit now. I kissed Johnny roughly, all teeth and tongue as I reached for his pulsing dick, as he was groaning about the coldness of my hands when I slid him into my hot cunt. I slowly took all of him inside me; my hips started moving before I fully took him inside me, after wanting this for so long I wasn’t going to wait any longer.

‘Might not be 8 inches but good enough,’ I joked as I started moving in a decent rhythm. Gat’s hands gripped my ass, when he started thrusting in time with my rhythm I rested my head on his shoulder, using him as my anchor. Johnny’s eyes kept flitting between my boobs, and watching himself disappear into me, my nails dug into his back when I started thinking about the view he was getting. We started moving faster, we got rougher. My nails dug deeper, Johnny’s hands gripped harder, and suddenly we looked into each other eyes staring into each other’s eyes, and I nodded slowly, a silent signal that I was just as close him.

I moved my mouth to Gat’s shoulder just as he moved to mine, we both bit into each other shoulders, almost drawing blood. As the pain and pleasure mixed I came, my thighs tighten around Gat’s waist and I screamed his name to the heavens. Johnny came with a loud grunt of my title just after me, his throbbing cock was red hot inside me, and I tighten my cunt around him making him cum harder. 

When we came down from our highs I finally looked up to Johnny only to find he’d fallen sleep, his face was pressed against the bite mark he’d left in my shoulder. I chuckled as I laid him down on the bed, he didn’t even react when I moved away to clean the room up. I was normally never a neat-freak but I carefully folded Gat’s suit and placed his shades on top, staring at his shades got me wondering about why he always wore them. I’d ask him in the morning I thought as I got back into bed, as soon as my head hit the pillow I was asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only a short one, but cuddling and reminiscing, what's not to love.

I woke up curled against Johnny’s chest like a cat, his arms wrapped tightly around my shoulders keeping me pressed into his chest. His gentle regular breathing was almost enough to send me to sleep again, but I stayed awake just so I could watch him wake up. I’m going soft already I thought, I’ll need to go into the simulation later and shoot some fuckers just bring the world back into balance.   
As I was planning out how I was going to cause some chaos Johnny woke up, blearily eyed he scanned the room like he was looking for threats. When I came into focus he grinned at me, his smile made me smile. Rested back against his chest I was still thinking about which weapons would be best for causing chaos, when Johnny kissed the bite mark on my shoulder I winced. I turned to look at him like I was mad but soon the smile returned and I looked at the bite I’d given him. We sat in comfortable silence for a while, just listening to each other’s heartbeats. Never before had we ever been this quite together, silence wasn’t our thing, but this was a nice change of pace. Eventually one of us would break the silence.

'Johnny why do you always wear those shades?' I asked in a soft voice.  
'Before you joined there was this kid, real good shot, and could easily hold his own against like 40 VKs. He was my partner in crime; he could handle me and my psychotic tendencies. But he got shot by this huge group of VKs and rollerz; they brought other guys in from other cities, and even teamed up just to take this kid down. Only thing we could find of him afterwards were his shades, so I started wearing them, in memory for him. Kid was a crazy fucker, but he was good. Why the interest?' Johnny questioned.  
'I've known you all these years and I never thought to ask. When we all thought you'd died, first thing I thought had was I'd never know why you always wear those stupid shades.' I stared down at my hands, 'weird isn't it, my best friend dies and first I thought was about your fucking shades.' I gave a hollow laugh.  
Johnny's arm was wrapped around my shoulders; the shades in question were sat on top of Johnny's space-suit looking at me.

'I think we're beyond best friends now. Did you keep anything of mine when I 'died'?' Johnny asked with masked curiosity.  
'Yeah, your jacket. When we went back to Stilwater for your funeral, I took on the job of cleaning out your flat. Everyone else was too emotional or didn't know you well enough to do the job, we'd taken on new lieutenants at the time. The gang had given me a list of people who wanted something to remember you by, it seemed like everyone else was getting pieces of your life. It was like you'd been spilt between all these people and I was stuck with just my memories. I didn't want your stuff, I wanted you back, the whole you. The crew had gone out drinking, showing the newbies where we’d started out, where the legend started. So I had been left sat on your bed going through all your stuff, alone.

'Shaundi had wanted to help but I told her to go with the crew. She couldn't have handled it; I doubt she would have got through the door way before she started crying. She took your death so hard, for a while I almost thought she loved you or something, no one grieves that much for someone they don’t love. While looking for boxes in your closet to pack the stuff in, I found your spare jacket. No one had wanted it, so I took it. As much as I didn't want your stuff, I needed something to cling on to, just to keep the memories fresh.

'I wore it only once, at the party when I became President, wanted you near and it was the closest I could get. I made a speech about how I wouldn't be there without you.' Smiling at the memory, I leant towards him, 'shame it got destroyed with the white house.'  
Johnny kissed the top of my head, 'what was it like being president anyway?' Johnny asked. I snuggled closer to his chest listening to his steady heartbeat, I didn't reply straight away, and spoil the peaceful silence.

After a while I answered, 'Hard work, but I did as well as I could. Pretty much legalised everything. People called me a hero. The privileges were the best part.'  
'You don't sound happy about it, thought you always wanted to rule the world?' he joked.  
'I'm ambitious, shoot me. The only difference between us Johnny is that my ambition keeps me aiming higher. I still don't know what keeps you going.' I answered back.  
'Loyalty.' Johnny simply answered. I laughed; of course Johnny was the loyalist man I've ever known.  
'All these years, everything that's happened and you're still loyal. You've been in Saints longer than me; I'd have thought the deaths alone would have driven you away.'  
'I'm loyal to Saints because they are my family. I'm loyal to you because you're my Boss. Yeah the deaths hurt, but you don’t stop being a Saint, ever.' Johnny quietly and quickly said.  
'I'm almost offended, I just let you fuck me and all I get is 'Your Boss'.' I laughed. 'It's a good job I know what you mean by that.' Johnny's arms tighten around me; he nodded, and threaded his fingers in my hair.

After lying around in silence for a few more hours Johnny kissed my cheek and got out of bed. 'Not having you around almost killed me,' I suddenly announced. While his naked ass was all I could focus on while he was putting his space-suit back on.  
'Well you've got me back again. So cheer the fuck up.' He slowly slid the space-suit up his legs, hiding that lovely ass and finally pushing his arms through the sleeves, then zipping it up. I couldn't keep my eyes off his body; it might be scarred but in my eyes in was damn sexy.  
'I've never been this turned on by someone getting dress before.' Johnny smirked, carefully placed his shades on his nose, and silently left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

After Johnny left I got dressed, the suit felt horrible against my skin, too tight and constricting. I didn't bother with the heels; I walked bare foot to common room, the cold metal felt good on my feet. It was surprising how hot it got on the ship, probably because of the computers, but the metal floors were always cold shoes were optional most of the time. I was relaxed, a rare feeling for me, it was peaceful. I’d never been a relaxed person, always something needed doing, and sleep was a luxury most days. 

The more I thought about how nice and quiet it was, the more worried I got.

I ran up the stairs to deck, no-one.

Fuck!

I turn around to face the doors to the simulation room; I slowly walked up to the door. It slid open to reveal, the crew sat around a computer.   
They were all silent.

I stood staring at them, their eyes were transfixed on the computer screen, their faces were blank, and not one emotion crossed their faces. It scared whenever the whole crew was silent; it was like a going deft in the middle of a battle, terrifying and leaves you clueless as to what’s going to happen next.  
The metal door slid shut behind me making me jump; Shaundi looked up, 'Boss you need to see this.'

I very slowly walked over, ready to turn tale and run if I had to. They all stood aside, I finally saw the screen, it was Johnny.

He'd gone into the simulation. It wasn't Steelport though, it was Stilwater. Johnny was standing by a grave, Aisha's grave. I could see the fresh grave we buried Shogo in in the background, it was built from one of our shared memories. My heart stopped, he had flowers in his hand, roses the same that were on the table when Aisha died. We couldn't hear what he was saying; it looked like he was talking to her. He lent the roses up against her gravestone, I walked away in silence, and I always knew he would love her more than me. I was the consolation prize, I'm not Aisha, and never will be. The crew watched me as I left, they shared worried looks. Matt stood up to follow me, but Shaundi rested a hand on his shoulder, signalling him to sit down again.

I was sat in the gun turret, looking out on space. None of the crew came after me, they left me alone, I needed space away from everyone and they knew that. I wished I could run away sometimes, this was as close as I could get to freedom. I heard footsteps outside, then a knock on the door, I didn't react at first. Another knock, harder this time, I still didn't move. Whoever it was opened it from the outside, I saw a pair of legs, male definitely, too skinny to be Johnny, Ben, or Keith. Then I saw the shoes, Matt. I moved over to make room for him; he sat next to me after closing the door again.

'Upset over Gat?' he asked innocently. I looked him up and down; trying to work out why would be here to help me after the shit I’d done to him.

'What's to be upset over, he can do what he wants in his free time.' I quickly answered.

'Boss the whole crew can see you love Johnny. I know I have no right to speak on this sort of thing I've spent most of my life trying to not get killed by psychopaths, sociopaths, and people who could break my spine with one hand. So love was kinda forgotten about, but I think Jonny does love you back. I'm not going pretend I understand him, but he isn't the kind of guy to hide in his past.' Matt looked worried, scared I'd hurt him again probably.

I softly punched his arm, 'you what I think you're right Matty.'  
The on Matt's face was priceless, his eyes went wide and he scrambled away from me. I laughed harder and harder every time I looked at his face, I almost stopped I looked at him again and started laughing again.

'How did you know Kilbane called me that?!?' Matt was almost hysterical.   
I finally stopped laughing, and I put my arm around his shoulders giving him a friendly smile.  
'Viola told me, I've been waiting for the right time to use it. I was hoping burst in on you doing the nasty and use it then but never got the chance.' Matt smiled, the Boss was feeling better mission accomplished.  
'I have to admit, the amount of patience gone into that was impressive. All this planning waiting just to see my reaction? Bit much Boss.' Matt rolled his eyes, but joined in with the Boss's laughter anyway.   
We sat in the gun turret for a few more hours, just telling funny stories. Once Matt finished up his story about how he ended up with an embarrassing tattoo on his butt, we left the cramped room.

Everyone was quietly getting on with their jobs; Matt went down to the cargo bay to play his video games. I gave him a smile and a wink as he left, which started him laughing again.  
'Aww he is precious sometimes, Asha are you against me adopting Matt from you? I could do with pet since the Whitehouse tiger didn't make it.' I asked Asha.  
'He is his own person, he looked after me, but give me a beach planet and I won't kick up a fuss.' she joked, for such a serious person she could have a laugh every now and then.  
'Matt! Asha says I can adopt you!' I shouted at him, hopping he'd hear. Hearing a loud belly laugh, I knew he had heard me. The rest of the crew's mood lifted with mine, they knew if I was in good mood nothing bad could happen.  
Asha threw me a beer, 'What's put you in such a good mood?' she asked. I just smiled and winked at her.  
Uncapping the bottle I drowned half of it, 'Stories, a good story can make all the difference.' I finally answered.


	6. Chapter 6

When Johnny finally left the simulation, I had been drinking with the crew for a good couple of hours. I was drunk, happy and very drunk.  
Johnny sat down next to me, putting his arm around my waist, 'What you guys talking about?'  
'We're sharing funny stories.' Shaundi answered.  
'Like the time Pierce brought a girl to the crib, and her boyfriend chased him down street, while he was naked. Ended up on news didn't it?' Shaundi continued.  
'Or that time Shaundi got drunk at that world leader’s party and almost caused an international incident.' Pierce fought back with.  
Johnny smiled, 'I've got one. When the Boss first joined the Saints after she got canonized we went out for a drink to celebrate. Being the lightweight she once was she was pissed after like 4 beers. We went to a strip club, and being the idiot she is, she got up on stage. The audience went crazy, and I've never see so much money thrown on the stage.'

I squeaked at Johnny, 'You cunt, you promised to never tell anyone about that! I had to get blown up on a boat before people stopped calling me the stripper of 3rd street.'   
Everyone started laughing; I ended up punishing Johnny in the arm. I looked towards Matt, he was quiet and staring down at his beer bottle. Everyone broke off into their own conversations, I moved next to Matt.  
'Matt what's up?' I asked.  
'Did you really get blown up?' he asked back.  
'Yeah, put me in a coma for five years. Woke up in prison, and broke out within an hour. Then I had to save Gat from the electric chair. Barely had time to recover.' I answered.  
'Wow, are all the Saints indestructible?' Matt questioned.  
'No.' I quickly answered. I grabbed another beer, after pouring some vodka into it.   
'Sorry.' Matt whispered. I put my arm around his shoulders, and let Matt put his head on my shoulder.  
'It's okay kid, don't worry about it. I'm over most of it by now.' I smiled at him to reassure him. We drank more as we listened to the others, I poured more alcohol down Matt's throat, and I tried to keep him involved. The kid didn't deserve to be left out, I may have pushed him a little too hard, but the crew’s friendships were built on drunk nights together.

'Why don't we have any music on?' I asked Shaundi. She looked at me shocked, realising we hadn't bothered with music.  
'Pierce put some music on!' she shouted at Pierce who had been having a quiet conversion with Keith.  
Once the music was blasting from the ships speaker system, we danced. Well me, Matt, Shaundi, and Pierce did. The other laughed at us and carried on talking. Matt had an arm around my waist as we danced to the terrible techno music that was playing; he shyly smiled at me, while I grinned back. He really was the baby of the group sometimes, even if the cybergod refused to say anything about his age. After looking around at the others and back to him, I realised something. Matt wasn't the baby, more like a wolf cub, and the rest of us had been raising him. He had joined our ranks without meaning to, but I couldn't imagine the Saints without him. If I ever mentioned it to anyone he would end up canonized, I doubt he could forgive us for beating him again.

I had an idea.

'Everyone! I've got some news. As you know Matt and Asha have been helping us out for years. But there was something we forgot to do. Matt and Asha, would you like to be official Saints?' I announced. They looked at each other, sharing a look me and Johnny knew well, the 'if you say yes I'm going with you' look.  
'Yes.' they answered in synch.  
'Does that mean I get to do some canonization?' Gat asked hopefully.  
'Well I did beat Matt up once, and the other day we both beat him up again. So I'd say he's already canonized. Asha, well I wouldn't want to be the one to canonize to her.'  
I answered. Matt's relief was written across his face, Asha was eyeing up Johnny working out if she could take him on in a fight. We cleared a space, it had been ages since a proper canonization, and I almost miss it.

'Right Asha, this is the standard canonization, you and Gat get to fight. Bare knuckle, no weapons, and it goes on as long as it needs to.' I clearly stated the rules.  
'What happens if Asha loses?' Matt asked.  
'You lost your fights didn't you? It's meant to give you idea of what you're getting into. It used to be a group of about six, but it's only done by one person now, Gat mostly, he does love hurting people.' I answered.  
'How long did you last against the six guys?' Matt asked.  
'5 minutes before I knock them all out.' I proudly answered.  
'The only person to do it faster was Johnny.'

After 20 minutes Johnny finally got a hit to Asha's gut, and she went down like a sack of shit. Gat picked her up and set her back her feet, he gave her a proud smile.  
'Well done. No one has put up that much of a fight in years. So now we have two official new Saints, we get back to the party.' Johnny announced.   
I went over to Asha and put my arm around her shoulders, I wiped some blood off her face.   
'Well done newbie.' I joked.  
'You did well, really well. I'm damn impressed.' She smiled at me.  
'You may scare me sometimes but your loyal and can hold yourself in a fight, that's all I need.'  
I left her to get to know the Saints more, I needed a beer. While watching the party unfold I got drunk, very drunk. The rest of the night was a blur of dancing, singing, and booze. At one point I had to stop Shaundi using Matt as a stripper pole, FunShaundi was still in there some were, and she only came out when she was wasted. Johnny had been quietly sat in the corner for a while now; he had been watching the crew. I carried on dancing with Shaundi; we drank, danced and laughed for another couple of hours.

After I finally stopped dancing, I sat down next to Johnny 'Boss out of ten how drunk are you?' he asked.  
I managed to giggle out an answer, '7, no 8, 9! Yeah final answer 9.'  
Johnny sighed, and picked me up, and threw me over his shoulder.  
'You're going to bed to sleep this off; you're an idiot while drunk.'  
'She almost invaded England while drunk once!' Matt shouted as I was taken out of the room.

'I did that for you Matty!!' I shouted back. Matt squeaked after hearing the nickname he was given by Kilbane, which set me off laughing again. Johnny kept a tight hold on my waist as I laughed loudly, his figures digging into my suit keeping me still.  
'I swear to hell you're the biggest idiot to ever run a country.' Johnny quietly said.  
'Fuck you Gat, I was the greatest President America ever had!' I replied with a shout. Johnny sighed loudly at my outburst; my wiggling made it difficult to hold on to me, so Johnny put me down.  
I wobbled and fell on my ass, 'Fuck!' I shouted.  
'For someone who fights in heels you have a surprising lack of balance. Come on, put your arms around my shoulders, your fat ass is too heavy to carry.' Johnny joked. I stuck my tongue out at him, Gat laughed at childishness. He helped me to my feet, and walked me to the bunk room. When we finally got to the bunk room, after stumbling a bit, he placed me on one of the beds and I fell asleep quickly.


	7. Chapter 7

The first thing I realised when I woke up was that my head was killing, the second thing was that I was about to throw up. I ran to the bathroom, quickly threw up whatever had been in my stomach five minutes ago. I dropped to the floor beside the toilet, resting my head on the rim. I groaned loudly at the pounding in my head, the door slid open to reveal Shaundi judging me.  
'Don't look at me like that. I'm weak and vulnerable.' I whined. She lifted me back onto my feet, I put my arm around her shoulders, and she put her arm around my waist to hold me up right. She walked me back to my room, I leant against her heavily.  
'You always were pathetic when hungover. I'm going to put you back to bed with a bottle of water and puke bucket. Someone will check on you in a bit.' She told me in her mother hen voice.  
'You're a star Shaundi.' I quietly answered. All those years she spent wasted have paid off; Shaundi doesn't get hangovers anymore, lucky bitch. When I became President, I stopped drinking as much I needed to stay in control, and my tolerance dropped. Shaundi helped me back into bed, and left after turning off the lights. I rolled over and tried to sleep, but I was fully awake now and wouldn't be able to sleep.  
I sat in my bed with the bottle of water in my hand, I carefully placed the cold bottle against my forehead, and I quietly moaned that cold seeping into my brain. I moved to lie on my side on the floor, it seemed more comfortable, the cold floor felt good through my suit. When I looked down at my suit I realised that I'd spilt beer down it last night, I smelt like a bar floor.

As I pressed my cheek to the floor, Gat opened the door; he stared down at me with a smirk on his face.  
'I forgot how badly you deal with hangovers, always clinging on to the coldest thing you can find.' he joked.  
'You're really mean. I've been nothing but nice to you and this is how you repay me; you laugh at me in my weakest moments.' I whined in reply.  
'This is not your weakest moment, stop being so melodramatic, your acting is as bad as Pierce’s in those Saints Flow ads.' Johnny smiled at his own joke. I flipped him my middle finger and rolled over so I couldn't see him.  
Gat stood over me as I tried to get closer to the nice cold floor, 'Boss get up, the crew is waiting for you. We have something to show you.'  
I looked up slowly, peeling myself off the floor; I eyed Gat up seeing if he was lying. When I saw he wasn't I finally got up off the floor, I brushed the dirt off my beer smelling suit. My face twisted in disgust at the smell of my suit, Johnny smirked at my reaction to the smell.  
'Come on you piss baby we a have a surprise for you.' I stuck my tongue at Gat in reply.

When we finally made it to the flight-deck, after stopping to collect more water. The crew was sat around in silence, waiting for us. A banner across the windows read, 'Happy Birthday Boss!' I smiled.  
'We were going to do this last night.' Matt explained.  
'But we forgot.' Added Kinzie.  
'So we're giving you your presents now.' Finished Shaundi.  
'How did you know when my birthday was? I don't think I ever told anyone.' I asked.  
The crew all pointed at Johnny, his smirk was a genuine smile now.  
'How the hell did you know?'  
'We got drunk one night; you told me your name and birthday. Never would tell me why you hide that information though.' Johnny answered. He pushed a small box into my hands, it was nothing special, he had used duct tape to keep it closed. I slowly opened it, inside the box was a gold chain; it was one of Johnny's. It was cool between my fingers; I thumbed its gold surface gently. Softly Gat took it from my hands, placed it around my neck, and fastened the clasp. He softly kissed my neck, his fingers wrapped themselves in my hair, and I gasped softly as he tugged on my hair.  
'If you two have quite finished, the rest of us would like to give you our gifts.' Asha said voice full of annoyance.

Matt and Kinzie has made me a simulation of old Stilwater, before Ultor, before I was blown up and put in a coma, back when things were almost innocent. I hugged one of them with each arm, making them both uncomfortable in the process.  
'Thank you kids!' I happily said.  
Shaundi gave me some loa dust she'd made after hanging out with her younger self.  
'No light bulb to smoke this out of? I'm disappointed Shaundi.' I joked.  
'Couldn't find a light bulb, but give me some time I'm sure I can find something just as good.' Shaundi joked back.  
Pierce gave me a can of Saints Flow, 'Two things where the hell did you find this and why give me this ass-tasting energy drink?' I asked him confused.  
'I was going through some of the stuff the Zin had saved from earth that they left on the ship, and they had a couple of cans, I'm keeping the other one. I'm giving it to you, because as much as you hated that stuff, you never know when you'll need a can.'  
I laughed loudly; I slapped him on the back hard making him stumble as he walked away, 'nice one Pierce you sound just like your ads.'  
Asha handed me a flat box, 'I hope you like it.' I opened the box, it was a knife.  
'It's the same knife you used when taking down Cyrus, I lost mine in a fight, and found yours on the ground after you ran after the nuke. I always meant to give it back, even carried it with me all the time.' Asha explained. I smiled brightly at her and I risked a hug.  
'You keep it, you're better with it anyway. Never thought you be sentimental though.' I gave her the box back, she reluctantly took it from me, I reassured her with a smile.

Ben King came up to me and gave me a one armed hug.  
'You know playa, Matt told me about how you gave him the rights to that vampire show thing. Well it got me thinking that I still own the rights to Aisha's songs, so I'm officially giving the Saints the rights to Aisha's music. She was a Saint not a Vice King.'  
I grinned, and thanked him. I looked towards Johnny to see his reaction, he was looking up at roof, and if he was anyone else I'd say he was being thoughtful.  
Keith David stood silent in the background, he pointed at the door, I walked into the corridor outside, and Keith followed me.  
'Boss you have pretty much everything you could possibly want. I would love to give you the things you'd really want, something like your brother.' Keith stated in that matter of fact voice.  
'How do you know about him? Johnny doesn't even know?' I was angry, my brother was my past, my horrible past, in the time before I joined the Saints.  
'When we started the campaign, I did a little digging into your past; I had to know what I was getting into. Never thought I'd find out about your family, I was almost convinced that you'd been created not born. I even found your name, well last name anyway.' He calmly answered.  
'What happened to me before the Saints is no one's damn business, tell anyone and I'll throw you out the air-lock.' I shouted in my scary voice. I walked away, back to the crew and better emotions then the pain of my past, Keith's eyes bore into my back.

The crew was silent when I walked back into the flight-deck, everyone looked confused, well I guess they heard me then.  
I facepalmed, 'What the fuck Boss?' Pierce asked  
'Keith knows part of my history that I wanted to keep hidden, and I flipped out okay. Why does everyone want to know my past? I don't ask about anyone else's. That three people know who know way to much about who I was before I joined the Saints.' I answered in a tired voice.  
'Who knows too much?' Shaundi asked.  
'Keith, Kinzie and Johnny. I know you all won't say anything, but I've tried to hide my past from the world for years, and I-I can't deal with this.' I slammed my fist onto the table, when I realised that I'd cut my hand open I screamed in anger.

The crew stared at me as I stood watching the blood spread out from my bleeding hand, my chest heaved with the effort to keep breathing.  
'Fuck!' I shouted as I went off to fix my hand. The crew shared nervous glances, those who knew too much stared at the doorway I'd walked out of; a small trail of blood had dripped onto the floor behind me.  
'Well that was unexpected.' Johnny broke the silence in a calm voice.  
'What do you know that could possibly know that would piss her off that much?' Shaundi asked.  
'I know her name.' Kinzie answered.  
'Her name, birthday, and natural hair colour.' Johnny answered.  
'Her last name, and about her younger brother.' Keith finally answered after a long silence.  
'She has a brother?' Gat asked a little worried.  
'Had.' Keith corrected.  
The silence returned, no one dared say anything, Johnny gripped hard onto the chair he was sat on, he was trying to not punch Keith.  
Kinzie's eye flitted between Gat and Keith's faces, 'How did you find that out? I spent a week digging into her past, and found only her name.' Kinzie quietly asked.  
'I had friends in high places.' Keith answered.  
Gat was angry, 'Didn't you think that she hid this stuff for a reason. No one goes to this length to hide something without a reason!'  
'I needed to know what I was getting into, getting into the Presidential race with a gang leader is a crazy idea normally.' Keith answered.

At that moment I walked back in, my hand wrapped in a cleanish cloth, the blood was seeping through it.  
'This might need stitches, it won't stop bleeding.' I announced, as I inspected the wet makeshift bandage. The silence made me look up; everyone was staring at me dumbly.  
'What? Have I got blood on my face?' I asked.  
'Honestly Boss, we kinda curious about your past and why the hell you’re so calm right now.' Pierce explained.  
'Well considering everything we've all been through I guess I can forgive you digging into my darkest days, only this once. Next person who mentions anything to do with my life before the Saints is getting thrown out the air-lock.' I calmly answered.  
Kinzie and Keith looked somewhat scared, and worried. They stood a little closer, like it would stop me from throwing one of them out the air-lock.

Johnny moved to stand to me so he could look at my bleeding hand, 'You know, because you told me your name and birthday you can't really get mad at me.'  
'I blame the drink for that, and the trust I have in you.'   
I winced as Johnny unwrapped the blood soaked rag. We walked out of the flight-deck to my room, away from the others.  
'You know I'd never go looking into things you don't want me to.' Gat said softly.  
'And that's why you’re my second-in-command. Some day before we die for the last time I will tell you everything, from why I hide the past, about my brother, and why I disappeared for a week after we took over Ultor. Just not now.' I whispered.  
Gat grabbed the first aid kit, and started to fix my hand. He handed me a bottle of alcohol I couldn't name, probably some of Zin's stuff they had left on the ship. I gulped a mouthful before Johnny started, I then poured some over the wound, it stung like hell.

'Fuck, I forget how much that hurts.' I shouted.  
'Quit being a baby, you've survived worse than this.' Gat answered back. He made quick work of fixing the cut, practised hands, and he wrapped my hand in a clean bandage.  
'What you said about your past, you really would tell me everything?' he asked.  
'Yeah, I would. You already know me better than anyone else, so knowing the whole story isn't going to shock you too much.' I answered. 'Plusiloveyoupleasedontjudgeme.' I quickly finished. Gat lowered his shades to look to me; his eyes stared deeply into mine. I looked down at my hands, his hands enclosed mine, his fingers rubbed along my knuckles.

He tilted my head up so he could look into my eyes again, 'You too then, I was beginning to think I was on my own with this.' I smiled brightly and tackled him to the floor. I kissed him deeply, like breaking away would cause both our deaths, my good hand gripped his hair keeping him close as we kissed.  
'By the way I forgot and was a little too angry to ask, why did you go to Aisha's grave?' I asked ruining the mood.  
'I wanted to see her once more before I moved on, and spent the rest of my life with you.' Gat answered.  
I grinned and hugged him tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this little story, I will probably write about my Boss's backstory at some point, just to explain some the extra information I've added.


End file.
